ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengeance: Powers Amongst Us
'Avengeance: Powers Amongst Us '''is said to be the Marvel Universe Equivlent of the Accliamed ''Injustice: Gods Among Us game. The tagline is "What if Earth's Mightiest Heroes are our Biggest Threat?" The Game will be devloped by NetherRealm Studios & published by WB Games, with the Narration done by Patrick Stewart. Gameplay The gameplay for Avengance: Powers Amongst Us involves one-on-one matches within a two-dimensional plane, although characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Each match consists of one round; however, each player has two health bars. The game uses a four-button control layout of light, medium, and heavy attacks, alongside a "character trait" button that activates a unique ability or attack designed to showcase each character. For instance, Iron Man's trait provides a temporary stat boost, while Doctor Doom's trait summons a swarm of small Probes. Ed Boon, the creative director of NetherRealm Studios, stated that characters roughly fall into an expanded category system: power characters, who rely on brute strength and innate abilities, gadget characters, who use weapons, items, and other external mechanisms to win, and magic characters, who use their magical abilities to fight. The stages, based on locations such as New York City, Atlantis, and Prison 42, feature interactive environments and multiple tiers. Successfully connecting a heavy attack near the edges of the stage will launch the opponent into another part of the level. Each arena contains objects that the characters utilize differently depending on their class. For example, a gadget character like Moon Knight can attach a bomb to a car to cause an explosion, while a power character like Iron Man can pick up the same car and smash his enemies with it, and a magic character could levitate it from a distance. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements. During combat, players charge their character's super meter by performing combos or getting hit by the opponent. Portions of the super meter can be used for performing enhanced special moves or countering enemy moves. With a full meter, players can unleash their strongest special attack. The Clash System has also been added. The story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. Minigames are also incorporated into the story. The outcome of minigames can impact an upcoming battle, such as giving the player a health advantage over the CPU opponent. Additional features include Battle Mode, Versus Mode, Training Mode, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Traning, which includes 480 character-specific challenges of varying difficulty. Online multiplayer modes include King of the Hill, a setup that allows up to eight players to spectate a match while waiting for their turn to fight, Survivor, which carries over the current winner's health bar and character selection over each match, and Onslaught, which pits players against a non-stop barrage of fighters. Playing through any of the game's modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Synopsis The campaign of Avengeance: Powers Amongst Us was written by NetherRealm Studios in collaboration with Marvel Comics' writers as a stand-alone story. Described by NetherRealm as "Story Mode 4.0", the campaign was approached similarly to Injustice: Gods Among Us and the 2011 Mortal Kombat reboot through the use of a cinematic narrative versus the traditional ladder-based single-player experience. According to Lead Designer John Edwards, the plot is meant to rationalize the game's fighting mechanics between characters that would not normally fight one another and explain how Iron Man can "stand toe-to-toe" with Captain America. Writers Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti served as story consultants to ensure that the comic characters kept their proper voices in Avengeance. Plot A Vision had Forseen a Event when All of New York City was destroyed by the hands of the Hobgoblin. Causing the Avengers to Dissasemble & Make Amends to ensure the Safety of the World. When Hyperion has put the world under his control with a leauge of Earth's Superhumans on his Side, Captain America must team up with a Small band of Heores & Loki to ensure the Earth's Freedom before the Coming of Galactus & The Darkness of Malekith. Characters The roster was selected internally by NetherRealm Studios with input from Marvel Entertainment. The main goal during the selection process, which took around three to four months, was to create a cast featuring a wide range of characters with regards to size, ability, and level of superpower. Characters were also chosen based on criteria such as gender, popularity, and how well they fit within the Marvels storyline. The addition of each playable hero and villain required about six weeks of development. The characters were designed with the intent to make each fighter unique. Fighting styles and movesets were tailored to the lore and personality of each character. Ed Boon stated that Marvel had given NetherRealm a large amount of freedom with their properties, allowing them to put their own spin on characters. Several other characters from the Marvel Universe also appear as non-player characters, making cameo appearances in story cutscenes, stages, and other game modes. Outside of the Marvel universe, Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series & Sailor Moon from the manga series of the same name appears as guest characters. *One Star - Unlockable *Two Stars - Available as downloadable content or as part of the Complete Edition *Three Stars - Available only for Playstation 4 & PS Vista *One Star - Final Boss of the Game During Challenge Mode Skin Packs *Ultimates (Captain America, Thor, Iron Man) - Pre-Order Only *X-Women (Storm, Psylocke, Emma Frost) *Defenders (The Hulk, Namor, Moon Knight) *Brotherhood (Magneto, Toad, Juggernaut) *Brotherhood 2 (Sabretooth, Avalanche, Mystique) *Classic Avengers (Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk) *Knights (Daredevil, Moon Knight, Spider-Man) *2099 (Spider-Man, Black Cat, Hobgoblin) *Classic Villiany (Loki, Doctor Doom, Magneto) *Age of Apocalypse (Storm, Magneto, Phoenix) *Hail HYDRA (Viper, Taskmaster, Diamondback) *Bad Girls (Lady Deathstrike, Mystique, Moonstone) *Ultimate X-Men (Storm, Wolverine, Phoenix) *Uncanny X-Men (Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Black Widow) *New Fantastic Four (Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine) *Family of Symbiotes (Spider-Man, Venom, Carnage) *X-Force (Deadpool, Wolverine, Psylocke) *Weapon-X (Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike, Sabretooth) *The Hand (Elektra, Wolverine, Daredevil) *Good Girls (Firestar, Songbird, Elektra) *Illuminati (Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Namor) *New Fantastic Four (Wolverine, Spider-Man, Hulk) *90's X-Men (Wolverine, Storm, Psylocke) *All in the Family (Magneto, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch) *Marvel NOW! (Iron Man, Hulk, Thor) - Season Pass Download Only *Girl Power (All Female Characters) *Widow's Bite (Black Widow) (Consisting of Ultimate, 90's & Yelena Bolnova Skins) *Armory (Iron Man) (Consisting of Various Armor Skins) *Phoenix Colors (Phoenix) (Consisting of Dark Phoenix, White Phoenix & X-Man Skins) *Best There Is (Wolverine) (Consisting of Bone Claws, Age of Apocalypse & Classic Skins) *Marvelous (Ms. Marvel) (Consisting of Captain Marvel, Binary & Classic Skins) *World's Greatest Marksman (Hawkeye) (Consisting of Classic, Ultimate & Ronin Skins) *Man Without Fear (Daredevil) (Consisting of Debut, Armored & The Hand Member Skins) *Kombat Kollection (Scorpion) (Consisting of MK1, MK2011 & Injustice Skins) *Deadpool's Swag (Deadpool) (Consisting of Classic, Pulp & X-Man Skins) *Spider-Swing (Spider-Man) (Consisting of Symbiote, Iron Spider & The Superior Spider-Man Skins) *Bad Luck Blackie (Black Cat) (Consisting of Noir, Claws & Mangaverse Skins) *Hulk Smash (The Hulk) (Consisting of Planet Hulk, Mr. Fixit & Red Hulk Skins) *Living Legend (Captain America) (Consisting of U.S. Agent, Punisher & Secret Avengers Skins) *Marvel Treatment (Sailor Moon) (Consisting of Nova Corps, Asgardian & X-Man Skins) Individual Skins *Beta Ray Bill - (Free After Downloading Lady Sif) *Xorn Magneto - (Free After Downloading M.O.D.O.K.) *Debut Taskmaster - (Free After Downloading Ronan) *''The Dark World'' Malekith - (Free After Downloading Black Panther) *Ultimate Deadpool - (Free After Downloading Quake) *Hellfire Club Emma Frost - (Free After Downloading Titannus) *Prototype Sailor Moon - (Free After Downloading the 1.06 Patch Upgrade) *1940's Captain America - (Free After Unlocking Sailor Moon) *Reborn Onslaught - (Free After Unlocking Scorpion) *Red She-Hulk - (Free After Unlocking Mr. Fantastic) *''Days of Future Past'' Wolverine - (Free After Unlocking Gambit) *1602 Toad - (Free After Unlocking Firestar) *Fist of Konshu Moon Knight - (Free After Unlocking Batroc) *''House of M'' Psylocke - (Free After Unlocking Nitro) *80's Storm - (Free After Unlocking Attuma) *Brotherhood Quicksilver - (Free After Unlocking Songbird) *''Mac Gargan'' Venom - (Free After Unlocking Hyperion) *MC2 Juggernaut - (Free After Unlocking Titania) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' - (Free After Unlocking Sentinel) *90's X-Men Phoenix - (Free After Unlocking Red Shift) *''Annihilation'' Super-Skrull - (Free After Reaching Level 30) *''Doomwar'' Doctor Doom - (Free After by Completing all S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Missions With all of 1440 Stars) *Classic Dormammu - (Free After Completing Story Mode the First Time) *''Heroes Reborn'' Thor - (Unlocked by beating classic battle with any character) *''Earth's Mightest Heroes'' Ms Marvel - (Free After by completing all S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Missions Featuring Ms Marvel) *Iron Patriot - (Free After Unlocked by being one of the first 5000 to vote in Battle Arena or by signing up for WB newsletters) *Classic Hyperion - (Only Available on the PS4 or PS Vista Complete Edtion) Voice Cast Crew *Ed Boon - Creative Director *Dan Forden - Audio Director *Dean Grinsfelder - Composer *Adam Urbano - Senior Producer *Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director Trivia *This is the second Marvel Video Game to be Published by the WB Games Banner *In Addtion to being Guest Characters in Avengeance, Scorpion & Sailor Moon had their designs created by artist, Joe Quesada **These was done to make them look more like Marvel characters *The Game's Story was based after the Famous "What If?" Storylines & Injustice Gods Among Us ''& ''Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Marvel Comics Co-Creator Stan Lee Makes his first Fighting Video Game Cameo Appearnce as a Civilian named after himself Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:WB Games